


The First Step Towards Change Is Awareness

by Gobsmacked_limbic



Series: Valhalla Green [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Acceptance, Bullying, Education, I hope I handled this right, M/M, Modern AU, School, Tolerance, Transgender, Transgender Issues, Transphobia, basically educate your god damn kids, domestic AU, friendships, tucker is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobsmacked_limbic/pseuds/Gobsmacked_limbic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theta's new friend in school is all North and York seem to hear about anymore. ALL they hear about, which sets off some alarm bells for North. Issues arise, friendships are tested, and North and York realise they haven't taught their children as well as they had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Step Towards Change Is Awareness

**Author's Note:**

> Well this took me a while but I wanted to write it and I hope I did an okay job. As a precaution there's no slur's used but it is implied two or three times. Let me know if there's any issues, if I can improve or fix this. There's a much longer note at the end so I won't go on here but thanks for giving this a try.

North and York were pleased to say that when it came to friends their children could be considered lucky.

Delta was a quiet child, and while he had his self-proclaimed best friend in the form of Michael Church, he mostly kept to himself. He preferred books as opposed to socialising. That wasn’t to say he wasn’t popular. At almost ten years old, he was considered handsome for his age. He was taller than most children and those glistening green eyes really popped against his dark skin. The girls in his class were already reaching a point of noticing this and he often came home with little notes of affection from secret admirers. York liked to think he took after him.

When Theta first started school he had been shy and scared, hiding away from others but typical of the blonde boy, the moment he became comfortable he became an unintentional attention hog. The child was short for his age and the gap in his front teeth sometimes caused the odd whistle or lisp which the girls in his class found adorable. He had made a small group of friends that he palled around with, and with his shining smile and bubbling personality it was hard not to fall in love with the kid. Particularly since Epsilon had shown him a few skateboarding tricks, he had become even more popular in his class, but that wasn’t important to the family.

York had been brash as a child and a teen, pushing people away and almost preferring people to dislike than admire him.

North had been quiet and considered dull, only popular when his friends were going out drinking and needed someone to be the designated driver.

Neither of them cared much about popularity. They only cared that their children were happy, and if that meant that Delta only had one close friend while Theta had his little group, that was fine by them.

They considered themselves knowledgeable of their kids’ social lives, knowing each of their friends by name and having met their parents. Michael’s dad Alpha was an old buddy of York’s and with all the sleepovers Theta attended, they had gotten to know the other children’s parents. There really was no bonding experience quiet like picking up your child from someone’s house at 3am, because they had been convinced they could stay the night this time, yet kept everyone awake crying for you.

“I promise this time! Pleassseee!” York shook his head once again as he continued to stock the press with everything from tinned pineapples to candy bars. “Daddy, I promise!” The six year old repeated, tossing a daddy in there to butter up his father. 

“Theta, you struggle with sleepovers enough, what makes you think I’ll agree to letting you go on one with some kid we don’t even know?”

“What’s this about someone we didn’t know?” North quizzed, carrying in the last of the shopping from his car. York had scheduled his day off today, but having slept in until the boys came home from school meant that it was North who had to pick up the shopping on his way home from work.

“Theta made a new friend today and thinks that a sleepover is the best way to get to know each other.” The boy turned to his Pop, eyes wide and pleading.

“Well I mean if their parents are comfortable letting them stay, but we’ll have to meet them first.” He noted, the little boy shaking his head at his Pop’s words.

“No, I wanna go there.” North didn’t mean to laugh but unless it was Wash’s home which was literally next door, or their Aunty South or Carolina’s, Theta could never stay anywhere for a sleepover. Even some of his oldest friends hadn’t convinced him to stay a full night, he missed his dads too much.

“Sorry buddy but there’s no way that’s happening.” He ruffled the unimpressed child’s hair, causing his pout to intensify.

“But Papa!” It had been forever since he heard him call him that and North melted a little inside, but York’s glare reminded him to stay strong.

“No means no Theta, who even is this kid?”

“My new friend Hank.” New friend indeed, North hadn’t even heard the name uttered before, and as it only took one bewildered look from York to know he was in the same boat. “Pleeaasssseeeeeee, he’s new and he doesn’t have many friends yet but if I sleep over…”

“His mother will be ringing us at all hours to come get you.”

“That won’t happen.” The boy promised, sounding more desperate with each word. North’s fair eyebrow cocked upward as he gazed to his child.

“And you can promise me that?” The child nodded. “How?”

“He doesn’t have a mommy, just one dad.” The adults chuckles became more frustrating and the child balled his hands into fists, his back stiff as he stomped his foot against the kitchen floor. “It’s not fair.”

“Life isn’t fair Theta, but either way we don’t know anything about this Hank or his dad, and it’s a school night, so there’s no changing our minds.” York ruffled his hair as he spoke to try soften the boy up, but the child just pushed his hand away, storming off while muttering how he was big enough, he could do it this time. The front door opened just in time so he just had to slip passed Theta and Michael to get outside. North didn’t follow, he was pretty sure his son was just going to sit on their wall and pout until a neighbour noticed and he could get some sympathy points.

“Everything okay?” Delta asked, Michael following him. Theta was tall for his age but Alpha’s son towered over him despite only being a year older. He had an assortment of bumps and bruises along his body and they only noticed now his front tooth was missing. His black hair stuck up every which way, his parents finally deciding to let it grow after nine odd years of him having a crew cut. The child was harmless, a sweetheart and both York and North were fond of him, but it was worrying to have him in their care. 

“Everything’s fine, you boys okay?”

“I swallowed my tooth!” A light whistle escaped the boys lips as air rushed through the hole, causing Delta to chuckle softly.

“We’re fine Dad, promise. C’mon Caboose, I played, so we gotta do at least SOME work on our project.” Delta may have kept to himself but there was no such thing as boundaries when it came to his best friend. Caboose would happily pick him up in a hug when he saw him and stick close by his side. At first it was annoying but over time he grew to like it and he grew protective of his friend. Michael wasn’t as smart as the other kids, he stayed behind a year in second grade, meaning they were in the same class now. Delta tried to help him with his homework and they always worked on projects together, but his protectiveness was deeper than just making sure kids didn’t call his friend dumb.

Caboose was born without the ability to feel pain. It sounded like a super power at first but really it was a curse, with the child finding no problem pressing his hand to an iron or sticking his finger in his eye. Over the years some surgery, and a lot of experimental medication had helped him to gain the sensation, but it was still somewhat stunted. Michael could run into a tree, break his nose and continue running around like nothing had happened. He was like a relentless freight train, it even earned him the nickname Caboose. His parents had been pretty protective of him, but he always had a little freedom as long as he was watched over. 

North couldn’t help but feel that if it was his kid he’d be wrapped in a bubble, but so long as they made sure he didn’t injure himself greatly it’d be fine. At least that’s what Alpha said, Beta just stood behind her husband with a threatening look in her eye, letting them know silently that nothing better happen to her son.

“Hey boys?” Both turned to look towards North with curious looks in their eyes. “Do either of you know a boy named Hank?”

“Oh yes!” Again the boys tooth gap whistled as Caboose nodded his head. “He’s really nice! He’s new in our school, but I’ve known him forever, and he’s my best friend!”

“You think everyone’s your _best_ friend.” Delta noted with a soft smile and Caboose threw his arms in the air.

“Because they are! But you’re the bestest.” He grinned, earning a chuckle from his closest companion. The nine year old turned back to his Pop.

“He started today, he’s in third grade and I saw him and Theta playing, but I don’t know much about him.” It wasn’t very much to go on so North couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed but he smiled to his son.

“Alright, thanks boys.” The children left them, discussing their project until their voices faded behind a closed door. The two men continued their unpacking in relative silence, York putting the last of the shopping away and gazing out a window to see a lonely Theta still sitting on the wall.

“I’m gonna go make sure he’s okay.” He simply got a sigh from his boyfriend who rolled his eyes.

“He’s only over reacting, as if we’d let him sleepover at a house when we don’t even know the kids parent.” York let out a chuckle, walking past his partner.

“Give it time North, we could be finding out a lot more about Hank.”

And so they did. Since gaining a new friend, Theta had little else to talk about. Hank was a whole grade older than him, yet enjoyed hanging out and playing with him in school. He was really good at soccer, and he was able to skateboard even better than Theta. The child clearly idolised his new friend, similar to his appreciation of Epsilon, but North noted that the more they heard about Hank, the less they heard about his other friends.

“How are Ryan and Chris doing lately?” The blonde parent finally decided to as his child about his old friends over dinner one night. Theta’s smile was weak as he swallowed down the mashed potatoes.

“Good.” He answered abruptly, giving his father no more information.

“They just haven’t been around much.” His kid shrugged and finished his plate of food without attempting anymore conversation. Once finished, he excused himself, leaving North and Delta alone in the kitchen. “He’s still friends with them, right Delta?”

“They still play together.” Delta assured him, biting the head off of his broccoli. Delta took his role as big brother very seriously, often checking in on Theta during lunch break to make sure he was okay. North allowed his son’s observations to put his mind at ease but over time it became apparent that the nagging voice in the back of his head that not all was well, was right.

Theta continued to talk about Hank, but he no longer lit up when talking about their interactions. His two best friends no longer came over, and were no longer mentioned, and York agreed that North wasn’t alone in noticing how Theta had grown increasingly sully. Their kid was prone to tantrums from time to time as any child was, but he had grown more moody lately. Delta’s reported how he had stopped playing with Ryan and Chris and North finally decided it was time to intervene. He knocked on his kid’s door one night while Delta and York were chilling in the living area, Theta having gone straight to bed after dinner.

“C’min.” The child mumbled, his father pushing open the door, surprised to find the room was dark.

“You okay buddy?” Theta wasn’t afraid of the dark per say, but he had a preference for the light being on, particularly when there wasn’t someone in the room with him.

“I’m okay Pop.” He said in a tone that suggested he was tired of that very question. North sauntered over to the bed, sitting on the edge as his little boy turned onto his side.

“I don’t really believe that.” His fingers ran through the soft, blonde locks easily as he gazed down to his kid. “Now don’t be mad at Delta, but he told me you weren’t playing with Ryan and Chris lately.” There was no way he was imagining the boy tensing.

“I just don’t feel like it.” He defended, his back still to his father. “I just… wanna play with Hank is all.”

“Did Hank tell you that you couldn’t play with Ryan and Chris?”

“No…” The soft voice was hesitant and North frowned as he leaned over the kid, trying to catch a glimpse of his expression. Theta was never a good liar.

“Theta, I don’t want you hanging out with a kid that’s telling you what to do, or who to hang out with.” Theta shot up in the bed, shifting so he was sitting in a way that he could face his father.

“No. I mean it, he didn’t tell me to.” He tried to reason, his voice cracking and his eyes a little wet with unshed tears. North trusted his son to be truthful to him, he also thought he knew him well enough to see through any lie but right now he was struggling in figuring out if he was lying or not.

“Theta don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not! I swear!” He looked down to his hands which were folded on top of his lap. “I just… I like playing with Hank more… I promise that’s all.” There was a certain level of sincerity in his voice that North felt his son just wouldn’t be able to fake, and the elder sighed, shoulders falling.

“Alright… but I need you to promise that you’ll tell me if something is wrong… with anything.” Still not meeting his eyes, his son nodded.

“I promise Papa…”

***

“Something is wrong, something is definitely wrong.” York groaned and finally pulled back from his boyfriend, there was no way he was going to get him out of this humour.

“So you’ve said.” He groaned in defeat, pulling the blankets over his bare chest. The tense male beside him could not relax, no matter what York seemed to do, so it was time to give up.

“You’re remarkably calm about this.” North’s tone was accusatory, he felt annoyed how nonchalant York was being about the whole thing. “Our kid is having trouble at school.”

“He’s not playing with some kids, so what?” York let out another moan as he looked up to his lover. “You’re over thinking this, it’s none of our business.”

“None of our business?” The blanket was pulled further down along York’s chest as North jerked up, shifting the sheets. The younger pulled it back over him and shook his head.

“There’s no talking to you when you’re like this.” He noted, earning a glare from the elder.

“When I’m like what? Concerned about my son?” York sat up alongside his lover, brown eyes meeting grey as he hissed through his teeth.

“Might I remind you that _our_ children are trying to sleep, so do your best to not wake them, and you know what I mean. You get unreasonably annoyed about something that’s not a big deal and you blow everything out of proportion.” North had no idea what his boyfriend was on about. Theta was a popular little kid, always smiling and happy, so why couldn’t he see something was wrong and they should get involved?

“This Hank kid is consuming Theta, he hasn’t been himself since he met him and you want me to chill out and let it go? Theta’s miserable!” The scoff that escaped the brunette’s lips annoyed him even more than it normally would and his glare intensified.

“North we were kids once! You fall out with your friends, it happens. In a day or two the boys will all be playing again and you’ll be feeling like a jerk for making such a big deal of it.” He had said what he wanted, got it off his chest and with a sigh the younger boyfriend slid back into bed, turning his back to North. He had been insufferable the last few days, contemplating going to the school and talking to the boy’s teacher about things, but now he was even bringing it to the bedroom and York was tired of it.

“Oh yeah, I’m the jerk because _I_ actually care about our kids wellbeing.”

“Okay, that’s it, couch.” York didn’t move, didn’t give his boyfriend the satisfaction of stirring from his comfy spot. He just lifted one arm, pointing away from the bed. “I’m not putting up with this. I have work in the morning and if you’re gonna be a little bitch about all this, I’m not listening.” He could hear the bed springs squeak as North turned his body, gazing to the door where his boyfriend was indicating. He hadn’t been kicked out of bed since he had drank so much on a night out with South that he came home, with a dent in the car bumper and his terrible singing voice waking up all three members of his family.

“You can’t be serious York.” The twenty-nine year old turned his head just enough so North could see his glare from over his shoulder. There was no need for any more words than that and with a grumble North got out from under the blanket, bare feet padding across the floor. He knew better than to argue with a tired York.

“You’ll see in the morning that I’m right.”

***

“North? York?” North stumbled into the hallway, having heard the door slam shut a little too roughly a moment ago. Epsilon was opening the entrance, Delta by his side.

“Epsilon? What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” Epsilon never minded walking his kids’ home from school if it suited, today had been one of those days even though North wasn’t working. He looked in confusion towards the two, realising what was wrong. “Where’s Theta?”

“He just stormed in ahead of us.” Epsilon answered as the sound of a bedroom door slamming followed his words. “North there’s something you should know.”

“What happened?” He watched as the fifteen year old patted his child on the back, encouraging him to talk. Delta looked hesitant but finally spoke.

“Theta got in a fight today.” He muttered, not wanting to tell on his brother but he didn’t have much of a choice. Their Pop would know as soon as he saw him. North’s face fell as he gazed up to Epsilon who raised his hands defensively.

“I’ve no idea what happened, you just really need to talk to him.” Nodding, the man absentmindedly thanked his neighbour before allowing Delta in, and for Epsilon to go home. Delta swore he had no idea what happened, just that he saw it and yelled at Theta to stop. With a pat on the head and a reassurance that it wasn’t his child’s fault, North walked towards the bedroom door. This time he didn’t even knock.

“Theta?” He opened the door, confused for a moment when he didn’t spot the mess of blonde curls. The momentary fear subsided when he saw the quivering lump under the bed clothes.

“Go away!” A tear filled voice called out but North did no such thing. He walked towards the lump, Delta hesitantly following and watching as his Pop sat down on the race car bed.

“Theta I’m not going anywhere. What’s going on in school? You need to talk to me.”

“I said go away!” He practically yelled and North had to push the anger he felt down. Getting angry at Theta wasn’t about to help anything.

“And I said you’re going to talk to me.” Theta’s small hands weren’t a match for his fathers as they momentarily wrestled for the blanket, North pulling it off his boys head. The child tried to cover his face but he was too late, North saw it. “Theta…” Hands stretched out to cup his cheeks, examine him but the six year old managed to swat them away.

“I’m FINE!” He tried to insist but the shiner on his right eye suggested otherwise. His cheeks were tear stained and his bottom lip wouldn’t stop trembling as proof of how many tears he was trying to hold in. A small sob escaped him and the harder he tried not to cry, the harder it became to stop it.

“Theta…” This time Delta spoke. Having already seen his brother’s black eye as they walked home from school. He had attempted to get his sibling to talk to him already, but any plea fell on deaf ears. The boy covered his face and shook his head, and while Delta knew it’d take a while for the boy to forgive him, he spoke up to their Pop. “He and Hank were fighting some of the other kids.”

“DELTA!” Theta cried out, betrayed his brother would tell on him, but all he got was an apologetic look in return.

“What?” It was harder for him to hide his anger now, North knew that child was a bad influence, he knew he should have done something sooner. “Theta is this true?” No response. “Theta! Tell me now. I swear you are never allowed to talk to that Hank boy again.”

“FINE!” The child called out, tears rolling down his cheeks. “That’s fine because Hank never wants to talk to me again anyway!” He was sobbing now, curling himself into a little ball as his shoulders bounced with each and every sob. “I don’t have any friends.” The anger subdued, replaced by pity and the overwhelming need to just comfort his child. North’s large arms wrapped around the blonde, pulling him close and while he resisted at first, it didn’t take Theta long to wrap those little arms around his Pop’s neck and dampen his shoulder with his tears.

For some moments the father hushed his child, Delta leaving momentarily to get his brother some chocolate milk which usually cheered him up. The drink remained untouched, just resting on their bedside table but right now it was all the elder sibling felt like he could do. He couldn’t even give his Pop any information. He had no knowledge why the fight broke out, just that he screamed for his brother the moment he saw Ryan’s fist connect with Theta’s face.

After a while the child calmed down, to the point where he was just resting against North’s chest, almost dozing off. North was under the impression his child had fallen asleep but the moment he tried to move him Theta grumbled and held on.

“I’m sorry…”

“We don’t need apologies Theta, we just need to know what happened.” The child sniffled and rubbed his nose along his sleeve as both Delta and North looked to him expectantly.

“Ryan… a-and Chris have been really mean to Hank and I didn’t like that so…so I…” He rubbed his non-injured eye. “I didn’t want to hang out, but it got really bad today and…and…”

“What have they been saying?” North couldn’t picture anything that would get his youngest riled up enough to actually get in a physical fight, shoving was as bad as it usually got with the kid.

“They said his dad was… was gross and… and that their mommies said he was gross and… and I shouldn’t be his friend ‘cause his daddy was wrong and…” The child hiccupped through his words, getting upset again as a confused North stroked his cheeks, mindful of his eye which was only getting worse.

“Delta can you get me the ice pack and a tea towel?” Delta was eager to help, even more so than he was to hear what was going on so he darted out of the room without another word as their Pop consoled his brother. “What do you mean that his daddy was wrong?”

“They said…” A deep breath came, followed by a shaky exhale. “That his dad was really a…” He struggled to remember the new word, but when he told North, suddenly a lot fell into place. “I don’t even know what that is but Hank would get really sad and cry, so I stopped being friends with Chris and Ryan cause they were turning into bullies but then… today… they got really angry at me, and Hank shoved Chris and… and he’s my friend, and they kept being mean so I joined in, and I’m sorry Papa! I’m sorry, I didn’t like hitting anyone I promise!” He began to cry again, stumbling over his words at the end as he tried to convince his parent that he wasn’t a bad kid.

North hushed him, reassuring him that everything was okay as Delta came in with the ice pack. Gently he pressed it to his child’s face, earning a gasp. With his free hand he stroked each tear away, contemplating his words. His friend was being bullied, and if North understood correctly it was because his dad was transgender. It was clear all of this went over Theta’s head, after all they hadn’t exactly spoken to him about growing up yet, he wasn’t aware of most of the things out in the world.

“Chris said…” The child continued, sniffling. “That Hank’s dad was really a girl… but I’ve seen his dad and I know that’s not true. So when it was over I said to Hank I knew they were lying and that they were stupid to think that ‘cause it’d be weird and…” He really tried to hold back tears as his voice got squeakier. “And he said I was just as bad as they were and he never wanted to talk to me again!” He was howling by the end of the sentence, utterly confused why suddenly Hank would turn on him like that. He had no idea what he had said that was wrong, he tried to understand his friend, tried to comfort him but now he had no Chris, no Ryan and worst of all, no Hank.

North tried once more to reassure him it would be okay but any words went unheard over the loud sobs of his child. Delta’s hand gently stroked his brothers back, trying to comfort him just as their father did. It took a while, sobbing turned into pitying whimpers and by the time he finished crying this time the child had truly fallen asleep. Believing he needed a rest, North let him lay down in bed and he and Delta retreated to the kitchen.

“What did he mean… about all that stuff about Hanks dad?” Delta was well read, more knowledgeable than Theta was but even he had a lot to learn. North and York knew that they wanted their children to grow up tolerant, with as vast a knowledge of the world as their parents could teach them. They had just decided to wait until Theta was a little older so they could have the talk with both of them. North hadn’t thought it’d affect their lives so soon.

“I’ll tell you bud.” He promised with a signature ruffle of the hair. “But let me talk to your Dad first, this is something we should all talk about together.”

***

York felt guilty once he got home and found out about everything that was going on. After all he had been the one saying it’d blow over, that it was just kids being kids but Theta had cried himself to sleep thinking he had lost his friend because of his reluctance to act. North reassured him that wasn’t it. It’d be easy to blame York, particularly after his boyfriend made him sleep on the couch but really both of them were to blame by not taking action.

They spoke about how much they wanted the boys to know at this age. Theta, at the very least, they felt was too young to learn about sex, but clearly it was time to talk about other things with them, they were just unsure how to translate such heavy topics so children would understand.

Delta followed them into his bedroom as they all sat on Theta’s small bed, York gently rousing his child. The boy opened his eyes, peering to his Dad mainly through his one good one, the other was still a little swollen.

“Daddy.” He muttered pitifully, stretching his arms out so his Dad could pick him up. With the older man’s arms around him he buried his face against his neck and muttered a weak “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, we are buddy, we should have done something.” He gently kissed his temple, stroking his back as the child curled up on his lap, rubbing his eye tiredly. North stretched out his hand, gently patting the child’s lap, his other hand on Delta’s back.

“Your Dad and I want to talk to you about some pretty important stuff.” He began, York taking a deep breath as he thought over what he wanted to say to their boys.

“Theta, you might be too young to remember this, but when your Pop and I started dating… well Delta got bullied.” The blonde child gazed to his brother in alarm, then concern once he realised his brother wasn’t meeting his eyes.

“I didn’t know that…” He muttered, wondering why he had never been aware. Why would Delta have been bullied? Everyone liked him, even if he was shy.

“It was a long time ago.” Delta muttered, North stroking his back and holding him close.

“Maybe, but it happened, and it happened because some kids parents didn’t think it was normal for two men to date. They thought only a man and woman should.” Theta looked disgusted at such a ridiculous thought but he wasn’t entirely focused on what his Pop was telling him. Instead he slipped from his Dad’s lap, sitting beside Delta and wrapping his arms around his brother.

“I’m fine.” The elder reasoned, not wanting to admit the hug was a little nice. The bullying was brief, and more importantly it was over, but he didn’t exactly like to talk about it. “It’s over anyway.”

“Because you told us, and we could do something about it.” York noted, recalling the horror of his little boy breaking into tears in front of him because of some soccer mom’s prejudice. Theta looked up towards his parents with a sheepish look on his face.

“Is this ‘cause I didn’t tell you about Chris and Ryan?” He asked in a nervous tone, terrified of getting in trouble. North shared a glance with York, before turning his attention to the boys.

“We will get to that soon, but no, not right now.” He took in a breath, wanting to talk to the boys in a way they’d understand. “What we’re getting at is that sometimes people… people are mean, especially when they don’t understand things.”

“Like some people don’t understand your Pop and I.” York chimed in, earning a nod from his blonde lover.

“Or some people don’t understand your friend Hank’s dad.” The look on the boys’ faces showed this was still going over their heads and North let out a soft groan. It was so hard to explain something to them that he himself wasn’t too knowledgeable about. He had never even met this man yet here he was trying to explain his situation to two children. “Sometimes when people are born, they’re not happy with who they are. Like someone might be born a little boy, with all the… boy parts, but deep down in their heart they know they’re a girl.”

“Sometimes they might dress up to feel more like themselves, or some people even go to the doctor and get some operations so they can change how they look.” Delta seemed to be following easier, Theta however had a concentrated look on his face as he tried to understand what was being said to them.

“Theta?” He glanced up to his Pop. “We don’t know your friend Hanks dad, but it sounds like he’s a transmale.”

“Someone who was born a girl but deep down he knows he’s a boy.” York cut over his partner, trying to help ease the confusion on Theta’s face. His brow softened and they could see his eyes cast down, scanning the floor as he processed this.

“He doesn’t look like a girl…” The boy whispered, biting his bottom lip after talking.

“There are… operations, medicine and other things people can do to change how they look.” York tried to explain, embarrassed as he realised he knew so little about the process. It was especially hard to try tell your kids about a subject you yourself had little experience with. “So they can be their real selves… do you boys understand?” Delta nodded while Theta continued to stare to the floor, tears filling his eyes. “Theta?”

“I told Hank… it was weird…” He whispered, voice shaking as he rubbed his tears away, letting out a small whimper as he touched his bruised eye. “I thought… I didn’t know anyone could… I didn’t…” North hushed the boy, reaching out to gently take his hand. It didn’t take much coaxing to guide him to his lap where he held the child against his chest.

“Theta, c’mon and look at me kiddo.” Through teary eyes, the child managed to look up to his Pop. “You didn’t know, and that’s okay, but now you do. It’s up to you to take that knowledge and use it. Now that you understand why Hank got upset you can explain yourself and apologise.”

“We know you didn’t mean to upset your friend.” York added to the conversation, stroking his child’s knee. “And Hank is very lucky to have a friend like you, you really care about him.” As York comforted Theta, North turned his attention to a thoughtful looking Delta, gently stroking his hair.

“You keeping up with all of this?” He quizzed, knowing full well that it was the elder boy who would be able to take in the information easier. He nodded, green eyes glancing up to his Pop.

“Yeah I’m just curious… are drag queens similar?” He was no stranger to South’s favourite reality show, having watched numerous episodes with her while she took care of them. His parents exchanged unsure looks before North took the reins.

“Well, there’s exceptions to everything but… drag queens, that’s more like a job.” York gave him a nod, encouraging the route he was taking. “They’re entertainers, at the end of the day they normally take off the makeup and clothes and are still a man underneath. Being trans is different, it’s not just about how you look but who you are.”

“Like if Hank’s dad is a transman then you call him sir, or he, even though he may have been born a girl.” The children nodded, indicating they understood as York leaned closer. “And Theta, I want you to listen up ‘cause this is really important. That word Ryan and Chris used, you shouldn’t use that ever again.” The child opened his mouth to reason but was hushed. “I know you only were telling us what they said, but that word is really hurtful. Remember those kids who called your Pop and I names at the park and we told you never to say it again?” He nodded. “This word is just as important.”

“I didn’t know…” The child whispered, burying his knuckles against his good eye as more tears threatened. North gently rubbed his back while York’s hand on his knee tightened.

“We know, and sweetie there are a lot of things you’re going to learn over the years, but I’m not saying this to you to give out to you. I’m saying it because it’s important we learn, and we don’t repeat other peoples mistakes.” Satisfied that he wasn’t in trouble or hadn’t hurt anyone from his earlier use of the word, the child nodded, sniffling. For some moments they sat in silence with Delta silently absorbing all this new information and Theta resting against his Pop’s chest.

“Daddy?” York melted at the name.

“Yea?”

“If Hank’s mom could become his dad… does that mean you meant it when I said I could be anything?” York’s soft and warm laughter broke the heaviness of the last few minutes and he stretched out his hand, cupping Theta’s soft cheek.

“We always meant that… but if you’re thinking about something this serious I think you need to consider it for more than just a few minutes.” The boy just smiled, leaning into his Dad’s touch. They spoke a little more, about the fight, about his friends, and Theta hugged his big brother a little more once he was reminded of his brief stint with bullies. It was a little late when the boys finally got to sleep and their parents were struggling to get to rest in their own room.

“North, I can take work off tomorrow and come in with you.” York offered, still feeling guilty over his passiveness during this whole situation. North wound an arm around him and pulled him close, kissing his lips.

“You’re busy, and if there’s a reason for us both to be there then I’ll make sure you know. Just don’t worry about it.” He had decided he wasn’t about to stand idly by anymore, he had to do something about all of this.

***

It had been many years since North sat in this very room. In the past it was usually because South had been causing issues and he, being the caring brother, took the blunt of the blame. There was still damp in the far corner and the blinds were the same, they didn’t let much light into the room. There were quite a few differences also in the room, but one stood out more than anything else.

Butch Flowers was considerably nicer than the school councillor back in his day.

He rested a cup of coffee in front of North before resuming his seat on the other side of the desk.

“Thanks.” The parent picked up the cup, holding it in two hands as he sat in silence, unsure what to say.

“How’s your father?” Butch instigated the conversation, a soft smile on his face that wasn’t returned. Gary Dakota, North’s father, had been principal of the school for many years. He had never been a popular man with students, but the staff had seemed to admire him. Butch was one of the faculty who had worked beneath him, as well as Reginald Wyoming, the current principal.

“Alive.” He answered abruptly, gazing towards the man. Butch Flowers was in his late forties but he didn’t look it. His black, bushy hair was tied back, and even from a close proximity North could see no wrinkles, not even a frown line. His voice was deep and his accent charming, which would make North feel at ease if he wasn’t anxious about his reasons here.

He had dropped off the boys to school, despite giving them the decision to stay at home for the day. Theta was having issues with some of the boys in his class, and he would understand if he needed a day to recover from that, but his youngest child insisted he was fine, waltzing into the school by his brothers side. Once they were settled in class, North approached the staff, wanting to discuss a bullying problem. He had been directed to Butch who listened with a sympathetic ear as he explained the situation and now they were waiting for Hank’s father to show up.

The door opened and a young man staggered through the door, out of breath.

“I’m sorry…” He panted, hand over his chest as he wandered in, resting his hand on the back of the chair beside North. “I practically ran. Is everything okay? Is Hank okay?”

“Hank is fine for now Lavernius.” Butch stood up, as did North. “This is North, he’s the one who brought the bullying to my attention.” Lavernius was clearly younger than North, and considerably shorter. The elder scanned his handsome face, noting the tight haircut, the soft brown eyes and the strong angle of his jaw. If he hadn’t already been made aware of the male’s situation, he never would have guessed it from just looking at him. There was something familiar about the man in front of him, but he couldn’t place it, and after a moment he became aware of the confused look on the other man’s face.

“I’m Theta’s father.” North introduced himself in a way that probably would make more sense to Lavernius, stretching out his hand to shake. The younger man’s expression grew less fearful and he even smiled, gripping his hand tightly.

“Oh man it’s great to meet you. Listen, I can’t say thank you enough for your kid. He’s made moving to this school so much easier for Junior.” North couldn’t help but wonder if that was still the case after their falling out yesterday, but from the looks of things Hanks father remained oblivious to that fact.

“Theta’s really fond of Hank too.” He simply informed him, seeing something close to relief on the male’s face. They broke apart, Lavernius turning back to Butch and resting his hands on the table.

“Flowers, what’s going on with my boy?” He questioned, his heart still racing. Lavernius Tucker had been in work when he got the call from his kid’s school, asking him to come in once he was available to discuss some bullying issue that had been brought to their attention. Thankfully it hadn’t taken much to convince his boss to let him run down to the school and try figure out what was going on. Junior had struggled enough in his last school, and his father didn’t want a repeat of that here, not when things had been going so well.

Butch gave North a look, the older of the parents taking in a breath as he sat down.

“Theta came home with a black eye yesterday. To my knowledge our boys got in a fight with some other kids outside of school.” The wide eyed look he was receiving from Lavernius showed that this was all news to him. “I don’t think this is the start though. From what I’ve been able to gather from Theta, some of his… old friends started to harass Hank because…” He stumbled over the reasons. “Well they became bullies. Theta remained on Hank’s side but to my knowledge it’s escalated from name calling to physically fighting.” 

The dark haired male rested his head in his palm, stroking his forehead as he let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry your boy got dragged into all of this.” He muttered, raising his head and continuing before North could deny his need for an apology. “Hank… he’s a good kid, but he’s hot headed. I wouldn’t be surprised if he threw the first punch.”

“I plan to talk to the parents of the boys who have been bullying Hank, Lavernius.” Butch interjected, leaning on the table as both of them turned to him. “However, the bullying comes from… a personal place.” Butch was more than just a school councillor to the parent, he was a friend and had been even before Hank had started here. They had met up a few times in a professional matter before his kid started at the school. Lavernius explained their situation, how bullying got too bad in his old school and how that bullying came from a place of prejudice and ignorance. He felt it was important for his child to build an identity outside of who his father was, and he wanted to be sure the faculty were aware of that wish. For bullying to go unnoticed for this long wasn’t exactly the best impression of the school, but at least this time they were trying to do something about it, unlike the last place.

“Personal…” He hummed over the word, knowing exactly what that meant. North was chewing on his bottom lip and sucked in a breath.

“Theta told me what some of the children were saying.” He decided to inform the other parent, not wanting to play ignorant when he wasn’t. Lavernius nodded, leaning back in his chair and taking a breath of his own.

“I can imagine what they said… yes… I’m trans, but I would appreciate if parents had issue with that, that they talk to me and not to their children.” His voice was laced with anger, an anger that he couldn’t direct at either of the men alongside him. His child had suffered enough with teasing in his old school, he finally seemed happy here, and now it was all repeating again. It felt like it would never go away. “What are you going to do about this?”

Butch’s eyes met Lavernius’ and he contemplated his question for just a moment.

“Of course I intend of bringing both the children responsible for the bullying, and their parents in to talk about their actions. However…” He sipped on his own coffee, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. “… I wanted to talk to you about… maybe talking to the students…”

“I don’t want to make things harder on Junior.” Lavernius immediately cut off whatever Butch was about to suggest. He shook his head to emphasize his point when North lightly cleared his throat to gain attention.

“Look… I’m probably the last person to ask an opinion from, but a few days ago my kid didn’t even know about transsexuality. I didn’t think it’d affect him at such a young age and because of that he unintentionally upset your son. He spent all last night crying over how he thought they’d never be friends again.” A confused glint in Lavernius’ eye confirmed North’s theory that the child hadn’t told his father anything. “It wasn’t until I spoke to him that he understood and realised where he went wrong. I just think… well it’s ignorance that causes this behaviour, right?”

“Maybe, but I don’t want to be paraded around from class to class, talking to kids about my personal life and highlighting my son.” Lavernius’ tone was quiet. He wasn’t challenging North, just explaining his stance and Butch nodded in an understanding fashion.

“I’m not asking you to Tucker.” He spoke in a friendly tone, hinting that the two had a friendship outside of teacher and parent. North refused to read more into it, as it wasn’t his place to speculate. “We don’t have to bring up you, or Hank, or any of this situation. I just want to know how you’d feel if I attempted to organise a talk with the students about situations like your own.”

“I don’t know, man.” Lavernius stroked his temple, a groan escaping him. This was a lot to process in such a short amount of time. His kid wasn’t just being bullied again, but apparently had lost the best friend he had ever made and now Butch was wondering what he thought about some kind of educational seminar. An hour ago he had been under the impression that his kid’s life was perfect. He had been moody last night, but no more so than usual. Why hadn’t he told him anything?

“I don’t need an answer right away, I just wished to run it by you. Just be assured, the both of you, I’m going to sort out this bullying issue.” North couldn’t help but believe the man. Perhaps it was the conviction in his voice, or his soothing tone. He couldn’t put his finger on it but he felt satisfied. They spoke some more about their children’s behaviour, both parents acknowledging that their kids did get involved in the fight, but soon the conversation was over. North held the door opened for Hank’s father, still staring at him intently.

They walked in silence for a moment before it clicked.

“Allison’s funeral.” Lavernius turned to face him with a confounded look on his face. “You… you’re Alpha’s best friend, right? That’s where I saw you before.” Wheels turned, and Lavernius’ nose scrunched up in concentration.

“Oh… you’re Carolina’s… friend, right?” He nodded, even though at the time he hadn’t known Carolina. He had been dating York for such a short time, had even felt reluctant about accompanying him to his best friends mothers funeral, but there he had met Carolina and Alpha who would grow to be close friends. Apparently he had also met the infamous Tucker there too. It did make sense, Michael did seem to know Hank since before he went to school. If their parents were close, of course he’d be friendly with the boy.

“Not exactly the best first meeting, huh?” Lavernius laughed tiredly.

“I’m sorry your kid got dragged into it. Hank really likes him.”

“Don’t be sorry. Theta’s crazy about Hank, and I can think of worse reasons to get a black eye than standing up for your friend.” The smile he received was weak but he hoped it was genuine as they reached the exit of the school. There was still more than an hour until the kids were finished and they could collect them.

“Maybe I should… just go and take Hank out of class.” Lavernius hesitated in leaving, having already spoken about this with both North and Butch.

“Flowers already checked on them, they seem to be doing okay, and their teacher is aware.” North reminded him, wishing he could rest a hand on his back or something supportive but he hardly knew the male. “Do you have to go back to work?”

“Actually I got the rest of the day off. I wasn’t sure how long I’d be.” The smaller figure turned back to look down the hallway, still thinking of his boy.

“Why don’t I take you for a coffee?” North had no further plans until he could pick up his own children and it was clear that Lavernius was going to be bothered by this, so he may as well try distract him a little. “If our kids are going to be best friends we may as well get to know each other.” The smile definitely seemed more authentic. 

“Alright.” He simply said and the two made their way to the nearby coffee shop. An Americano and a latte later and the two were sitting at a booth by the window, in view of the school. “I’m sure whatever Theta said to Junior will be forgiven easily.” 

“I hope so. He wasn’t aware, which I suppose was my fault.” Lavernius shrugged, sipping on the latte that the blonde bought for him.

“That’s a little harsh on yourself, as soon as you realised you tried to educate your kid. It’s more than most parents are doing.” It turned out to be surprisingly easy to talk to Lavernius about topics other than their kids. At first they kept it light, sharing hobbies and a common love for the Syfy channel. Lavernius Tucker never let their conversation get too quiet, he had a filthy sense of humour but a charming smile that accompanied each rude joke. Soon enough however, the topic turned more detailed.

While talking about his relationship with Theta’s mother, North revealed how he finally came to the realisation he was gay after Theta’s conception. Lavernius could relate in some ways to the situation.

He had been married to a man called Hank who adore him, he had fallen pregnant with their child, and he had gone by the name Lavanna. Back then, Lavanna had been under the impression that what felt “wrong” with her was that she was in fact a lesbian. Even after marrying a great guy, the attraction to women was undeniable. Hank still wanted to be a part of their life, help raise the child as they grew up, but a tragic car accident took him from them.

Hank Jr. was born some months later and while most new mothers struggled, Lavanna felt alienated, like she struggled considerably mother than others. She experienced constant doubt in herself, at times she felt like she couldn’t care for her child due to the constantly fluctuating anxiety and depression that seemed to surround her. Doctors claimed it was everything from stress, to postnatal psychosis. 

“I don’t think a single professional was able to tell me what was wrong.” Lavernius looked down to his almost empty cup, toying with the handle. “But then again… I don’t think anyone other than myself could have come to that conclusion.” It was surprisingly easy to talk to North, even about the more intimate topics. He didn’t understand everything, but he tried and Lavernius could appreciate that.

“You know I never would have guessed.” North informed him, finishing off his Americano. “So is that the goal? To blend in?” Brown eyes screwed shut as Lavernius scratched his brow, contemplating this.

“I’m proud of who I am.” He decided on his answer, earning a smile from the man across from him who drained the last of his drink.

“What more do you need then?”

“For my kid not to be bullied.” He added with a sigh, resting his head against the back of the café booth. It wasn’t something he could fix immediately, or by himself, but thanks to North he at least knew it was happening so he could finally get to doing something about it.

They couldn’t hear the school bell from the café but they could see children filtering out of the building. North glanced down to his watch, only now realising the time and he stood up.

“I suppose we should probably go get our boys.” Lavernius smiled and stood, contributing to the tip that North had left before they exited the café.

“I’ll talk to Junior about Theta.” Lavernius informed his new friend, resting his hands in his trouser pockets. “He can be a little protective of me, so I’m sure he probably over reacted. I just know it’d kill him to lose Theta.”

“Thanks man. I’d appreciate that.” He knew how much it’d kill Theta to lose his best friend, and despite any apprehension he had before, he was satisfied with his kids taste in buddies. Delta was the first to leave the building, his backpack secure on his back as he sauntered towards the pathway. North waved at him from across the road and he jogged over, being introduced to Mr. Tucker. The two men were a little longer waiting for their kids, and North couldn’t help but wonder if it would be hard for the bickering boys to see their parents standing together.

North didn’t have to worry about that however. After almost every student had left, Theta and Hank appeared, they were bringing up the rear but they walked out of school together. The both of them laughing and chatting away, so engrossed in whatever their conversation was that neither noticed their parents until Lavernius called out to his son, waving his arm.

Hank looked almost identical to his father, he was even short for his age but his hair was longer and his dreadlocks bounced as he ran across the zebra crossing to them. Theta followed, grinning broadly as he saw his Pop.

“Maybe I won’t need to have that conversation after all.” Lavernius muttered to North before leaning down so he could take Junior’s backpack from his shoulders. “Good day at school?”

“The best.” His kid informed him, sharing a bright grin with an equally happy Theta.

“Hank this is my Pop!” Theta introduced the other child to his parent. “Pop this is my best friend Hank.” North’s smile was welcoming as he inclined his head to the other kid.

“Nice to finally meet you Hank.” The child looked a little flustered, rubbing his hand along his side nervously.

“It’s nice to meet you too Mr. Dakota.” He greeted back before turning to his own father. “Dad! Dad! Can we go to the park?”

“Aw yeah! Pop can we go to the park?” Theta joined in, pleading as he grabbed his Pop’s hand and swung from it. “Pleeaaassseee!” North pretended to contemplate it, looking to Delta who appeared like he didn’t mind either way, then to Lavernius who smiled.

“Who am I to say no?” He grinned, the boys jumping up and down excitedly as Lavernius told his kid to dump his schoolbag in their car. While the two were occupied, Theta tugged on his Pop’s sleeve. North leaned down to his youngest boy who gave him a tight, but quick hug.

“It worked.” He whispered happily, pulling back. “I said sorry and he said it was okay.”

“I knew it would be.” North smiled proudly, patting Theta’s cheek before he straightened up and gently rubbed Delta’s back. “C’mon, let’s put those bags of yours in the trunk before we head to the park.”

***

“And if there’s any issues you have my number.” A nervous North reminded Lavernius as Junior and Theta disappeared down the hall to see Junior’s playroom. His new friend let out a soft chuckle, securing Theta’s overnight bag on his shoulder.

“North he’s going to be fine.” The other father reassured him, looking over his shoulder to hear the boys nattering away. “If he does have problems of course I’m going to contact you.”

“He’s just never really stayed in a friends all night…” North couldn’t help his concern. Sleeping next door in Wash’s house, or in South or Carolina’s was one thing but his boy wasn’t grown up enough for a real sleepover. He knew he’d be crying for North in the middle of the night and it was already killing him. 

“He’s going to be okay North.” Tucker reassured him with a soft smile. “He’s a big kid now.”

“I know.” The elder responded softly. His child really was getting bigger, learning and growing each and every day and the parent couldn’t be prouder of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this one took me a long time to write. I’ll be honest with everyone, it’s a story I wanted to tell but struggled because I’ve never been directly affected by this topic. I don’t actually know anyone who is transgender in my life. At the very least no one in my direct life that is comfortable enough with me to mention it. The story is primarily told from the perspective of people who don’t fully understand but are willing to, because that’s my viewpoint and where I come from.
> 
> I want to do good by characters and not just assign topical issues to them for the sake of drama or anything of the sort. With Epsilon I addressed suicide, and I’m planning on dealing with another issue more along the lines of toxic friendships and some mental issues down the line with another character, but I never want to cause issue or misrepresent with my writing. So please let me know if any part of this is problematic or can be improved upon. Tucker is another character I would like to write a little more into the story, and while his character is more than just his gender, I’d always like to be certain when dealing with topics I’m not overly familiar with I do them justice.
> 
> So let me know any way I could improve or handle this better, I’m always willing to grow and learn!
> 
> If anyone is curious this is my face cannon for Flowers: https://scontent-cdg2-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t34.0-12/13625329_1227884747235691_111640201_n.jpg?oh=16bcde2d7aca46048941c5e94e99c470&oe=57C2A57C
> 
> As per usual, thank you so much for giving my stories the time of day and I hope you enjoyed this one <3


End file.
